Digimon Explorers: The Quest Continues
by Aubrie1234
Summary: The digidestined have not finished their journey, so the characters from Dinosaur King, Pokemon, Harry Potter (appears later in story), and Bakugan come to help. But the dangers they face won't let them go through easy... Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1 and Explanations

Digimon Explorers

The Quest Continues

By: Aubrie1234

Characters

People

Pokemon

**Ash - ** A 10-year-old Pokémon trainer, his dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world. In the author's story, he is now a completely black zoom, but still has his hat.

**Misty - **Ash's first traveling friend, Misty is a 10-year-old Pokémon trainer who journeys with him throughout the Kanto and Johto. She is revealed as one of the four gym leaders of Cerulean City along with her three older sisters.

**Brock - **Brock is a 15-year-old Pokémon Breeder and the former Pewter Gym leader. Brock has dreams of being the world's best Pokémon breeder. He is Ash's longest lasting traveling partner. He also has a tendency to fall in love with pretty girls and then either get pulled by the ear or poison-jabbed by his Crogunk and then dragged off. He tends to heal from the poison quickly, though.

**May - **May is the 10-year-old daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash in Hoenn and starts traveling with him there. She travels though Hoenn and Kanto with Ash and Brock whilst Ash is competing in the Hoenn League and Battle Frontier. She hasn't traveled any farther than that, except for an appearence in the Sinnoh region.

**Max - **Max is a 7-year-old kid who dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer someday. Max is the younger brother of May and both join the group of Ash and Pokémon breeder Brock. He is a bookworm who has read just about everything written about Pokémon.

**Dawn - **Dawn is a 10-year-old Pokémon Coordinator that travels with Ash and Brock in the Sinnoh region. As a native of Sinnoh, she often explains certain aspects of the region unfamiliar to both Ash and Brock during the time they travel together. She hasn't left the Sinnoh region at all, except for going to the Unova region once.

**Iris - **Hailing from a village where there are many Dragon-type Pokémon, Iris is a wild girl who swings from vines and likes to eat berries. She first meets Ash when he mistakes her for a Pokémon, and has since been traveling with Ash on his journey in the Unova Region. She tends to call Ash a kid, usually when Ash makes a mistake or acts particularly naive. She has the Dragon-Type Pokémon Axew as her companion, an Excadrill, an Emolga, and a Dragonite.

**Cilan - **Cilan is an A-Class Pokémon Connoisseur who has the ability to determine the compatibility between Pokémon and their trainers. He is travelling with Ash in the Unova Region. He is also one of the first Gym Leaders of the Unova League, a position he shares with his brothers Chili and Cress, but he leaves his post to join Ash and Iris on their journey. He has numerous hobbies seen throughout his travels, such as fishing, cinema, and subway trains. He considers himself a good detective and is very skeptical about anything that there isn't an immediate logical explanation for. He has the Grass-Type Pokémon Pansage as his partner, a Crustle, and a Stunfisk.

**Gary - **Gary Oak is Ash's very first rival. Gary hails from Pallet Town and is the grandson of renowned Pokémon researcher Professor Oak. Like Ash, Gary collected Gym badges and competed in Pokémon League tournaments; Kanto and Johto. At first, Gary was arrogant, always traveling with cheerleaders who called out his name and constantly teased Ash's group whenever they met. After losing to a more powerful opponent in the Indigo League, Gary dispenses with the cheerleaders and then becomes more open-minded. Ash and Gary have their first Pokémon battle in which Gary's Eevee beats Ash's Pikachu. When the battle is over, Gary starts on a new journey to Johto and this leads Ash to follow him there. After losing to Ash in the Johto League, Gary decides to pursue a career in Pokémon research, impeding his rivalry with Ash. Until his loss to Ash, Gary had always thought of Ash as a poor trainer but he eventually comes to accept him as his equal. After Ash defeats the Battle Frontier and comes back to Pallet Town, Gary and Ash have a battle between Gary's Sinnoh Pokémon, Electivire, and Ash's Pikachu. Electivire easily beats Pikachu, which inspires Ash to travel to Sinnoh. While in Sinnoh, Gary becomes a Pokémon researcher working with Professor Rowan. By this time, Ash and Gary have become more of friends than rivals and they even team up to protect Pokémon from Pokémon Hunter J. After working together to protect a group of Shieldon from Pokémon Hunter J, they both agree to remain "friends until the end."

**Paul - **Paul is a roaming Pokémon trainer from Veilstone City, Sinnoh. As a Pokémon trainer, Paul is experienced and has traveled across the regional areas of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, much like Ash. During his travels throughout the Sinnoh region, he meets and develops a rivalry with Ash. Unlike Ash's previous rivals, Paul is a serious and taciturn trainer whose only concern towards Pokémon is their ability to act in battle and and who believes that forming bonds with Pokémon dilutes their potential, making them slackers. As such, he regards Ash's compassion towards his Pokémon as a sign of weakness, which frequently provokes Ash's anger. His harsh training style, competitive behavior, and desire to be strong derives from his resentment toward his older brother, Reggie, who had been an accomplished trainer until he lost to Pyramid King Brandon, causing him to quit Pokémon training to become a breeder. Paul is determined to make sure he doesn't meet that same fate, so he plans to surpass not just any trainer, but his own brother as well. He has a Torterra, an Electivire, a Honchkrow, a Weavile, a Magmortar, and an Ursaring. His brother currently looks after his Gliscor, Hariyama, Nidoking, and Aggron. He also is revealed to use a Froslass, a Gastrodon, a Drapion, and his Ninjask in the Sinnoh League against Ash, but ultimately loses the battle. Afterwards, he finds a bit of respect for Ash, and heads out to battle with Brandon, The Pyramid King, as Brandon told Paul he would battle him again once he managed to control his emotions. Ash and Paul depart on a good note. Ash wishes him luck, which Paul returns. Just as Paul is about to leave Ash calls out that they should battle again, real soon. Paul comes to a sudden halt, looking stunned. Then he smiles, finally accepting him. As he waves good-bye, he walks away, into the sunset. Cynthia stated that she would like to see the day Paul and Ash compete in the Champion League.

**Trip - **Trip is a trainer taking the Unova League challenge and whose ultimate ambition is to compete in the Champion League and defeat Alder, the Unova champion. In addition to being a Pokémon Trainer, he is also an amateur Pokémon photographer. Upon his first meeting and battle with Ash, he tends to somewhat display a bad attitude toward him as being part of the "boonies," because Ash is from the Kanto region, along with his Pikachu, which happens to be extremely rare in the Unova region. He has a Serperior, a Tranquill, a Frillish, a Lampent, a Vanillite, and a Conkeldurr. Trip participates in the Club Battle, Clubsplosion, Junior Cup, and Unova League tournaments. With the exception of the Junior Cup, which he wins, he loses in the first round of each competition. After his battle with Ash in the Unova League, Trip appears to have ended his rivalry with Ash.

Bakugan

**Dan - **Dan is an impulsive 12-year-old boy who, after creating the rules for Bakugan, wants to be the number one Battle Brawler. However, after teaming up with a Pyrus Dragonoid named Drago, Dan starts to realize there are more important things. He is a Pyrus brawler.

**Shun - **is 13 years old, has black hair, which is tied into a long ponytail, and wears a green jacket. He is a master of Bakugan and co-created the rules with Dan. He is also Dan's childhood best friend. Shun is a loner, a boy of very few words, but yet is willing to help his friends at almost every turn. He is a Ventus brawler and he approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather, who used to be a famous ninja warrior, who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His bakugan partner is Ingram.

**Marucho - **He loves to play Bakugan and is fonder of creating strategies rather than just using brute force. He used to be very obedient to his parents just because he wanted to please them, but that changed when he met the Brawlers and Preyas. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. He is an Aquos brawler. After he reached New Vestroia, he teamed up with a new bakugan, know as Aquos Elfin.

**Mira - **Mira, a 16-year-old Vestal girl, formed the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Although she is the leader, she is not necessarily accepted by the others, as she has a small tendency to go off on her own. She prefers the Subterra attribute. Her main Bakugan is Subterra Wilda. She seems to have a crush on Dan.

**Ace - **Ace is a Vestal boy, 16 years of age, and the Darkus battler of the Resistance with Darkus Percival as his guardian bakugan. He is often very rash and does not think things through.

**Baron - **He uses Haos Nemus as his main Bakugan. He is a huge fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the six fighting Bakugan as displayed by his reaction to first meeting Dan, Marucho, Drago, and Shun. He seems to always embarrass himself in front of Dan, Marucho, and Shun. According to Mira, he has a poster of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers up on his wall.

**Spectra - **Little was known about Spectra, but it confirmed he is very powerful and thinks highly of his skills. He was the Vexos' strongest battler and used Pyrus Helios as his main Bakugan. Mira noticed possibility that Spectra could be Mira's brother, Keith. How he became Spectra is unknown. He also wished to join forces with Dan and the Resistance so they could take Prince Hydron down together in an attempt to rule New Vestroia and Vestal. After Gus lost to Mira, Spectra unmasks himself, proving himself as Mira's older brother, Keith.

** Mylene - **Mylene is the only girl in the Vexos. She did not trust Spectra and enjoys doing things her way, but is still a loyal member of the Vexos. Mylene uses Aquos Elico as her main Bakugan. She also gets annoyed easily by Shadow Prove, who will not stop following her everywhere she goes.

**Shadow - **Shadow is a Darkus brawler. He is very childish and jester-like. When he starts a battle, he is very pompous. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Hades. Mylene described him as a child, and then a hyena. He has the ability to copy other people's voices as he tricked Ace and Marucho into falling for a trap by being the voice of Mira and Dan respectively. He has a habit of sticking his tongue out every time he talks or laughs. Shadow and Mylene are pulled into the dimensional portal while Mira and Keith were teleported back to Earth. Because of staying behind with Mylene, it could be guessed Shadow has an attraction towards her.

**Volt - **Volt is a Haos attribute brawler. He used Haos Brontes as his Guardian Bakugan. He and Lync Volan are the Vexos' tag team champions, although they do not get along well together. Although he was furious, he still left without Brontes, proving Mira's theory that he is brainless. It is shown Volt seems to believe in doing the honorable thing, saying, "I won't kick a man when he's down," after Dan defeats Spectra, and seemingly weakened by the battle.

**Lync - **Lync is a Ventus brawler. He used mechanical Ventus Altair as his Guardian Bakugan. He was a spy for Prince Hydron on Spectra and Gus. He and Volt Luster were the Vexos' tag team champions. He went to Earth with Spectra, Gus, Dan, Mira, and Baron. He was stuck on Earth with Alice after rejecting Dan's hospitality. It is obvious he will do whatever is best for him (going as far as to claim behind Hydron's back "You can count on me to do what's best for me." He later openly admits that he's "very loyal to three people: me, myself and I" in conversation with Volt and the other Vexos), due to his multiple betrayals throughout the series. Lync does like Alice, or so it seems. He hesitates to speak to her, feeling guilty about his betrayal of her trust. However he resolves to speak to her.

**Gus - **Gus was the Vexos' second strongest player, a Subterra brawler and devoted all his free time to training. He used Subterra Primo Vulcan as his main Bakugan. He only answers to Spectra. He is said to be a weasel throughout the series, and "Spectra's little pet" and "Spectra's lapdog" by the other members of the Vexos, like Mylene and Lync. He was shown to be fond of the different things on Earth such as 'juice in boxes', but the planet made him uncomfortable. He admired Spectra a great deal and he felt that Spectra must be respected at all cost. He was shown to hate Lync because of his cheekiness.

Dinosaur King

**Max - **Max Taylor is the son of a paleontologist Dr. Taylor. He is the unofficial leader of D-Team. Max is mostly seen wearing a visor that has triceratops horns which double as flashlights. He is very brash, impulsive and does not generally think his actions through. He deeply cares for dinosaurs and hates how the Alpha Gang abuses them. His partner is a triceratops called Chomp, which he named because he chomps away on anything he can get his mouth on. It's likely that Max has a crush on Zoe.

**Rex - **Max's best friend. Rex was found as an infant by paleontologist Dr. Owen. Rex has been left with Max and his family (Dr. Owen being a family friend) while his father goes searching for fossils. It is revealed in one episode that Rex was left at Max's house because his father wanted him to be near a real family. Rex's partner is a carnotaurus he named Ace. Rex is a good-hearted boy and is relatively quiet, but also quite short-tempered from the beginning. Like Max, Rex possibly has a crush on Zoe. In the author's story, Rex has also changed a lot. He hasn't wanted to show his friends, but he is a half-zoom creature with his regular body and with zoom wings, hearing, sight, strength, agility, speed, claws, and tail.

**Zoe - **Only girl in her group, her sunglasses double as a camera. She knows when to keep focused and cares deeply for her friends. She sometimes shows to be excessively fond of some stars. Her parents are both veterinarians and own an animal hospital. Her partner is a parasaurolophus named Paris. Zoe has a crush on Max.

Pokemon

**Pikachu - **Pikachu was Ash's Starter Pokémon, given to him by Professor Oak. Ash showed up late to pick his first Pokémon so he got stuck with Pikachu. Though he didn't like Ash at first, Ash demonstrated willingness to sacrifice himself for Pikachu, and they quickly became friends. Pikachu, who is rather independent in general, believes that he is strong enough without evolving and refuses to evolve into a Raichu even when he was easily beaten by a Raichu twice.

**Piplup - **Dawn's Piplup is a cute but stubborn Water-type Pokémon. It was chosen by Dawn after they saved each other from the group of wild Ariados. Piplup doesn't really seem to like the idea of evolving, so it holds an Everstone.

**Axew - **Iris' Axew was the first Pokémon Iris had. Axew struck up a fast friendship with Ash's Pikachu, showing that he is very friendly. Axew is shown to have a close bond with Iris, as she tried everything to rescue him from a Sandile's mouth.

Bakugan

**Drago - **Drago has evolved from his first form, a Pyrus Dragoniod, several times until now, where he is a Neo Dragoniod. He is Dan's everlasting friend and partner. He, along with the other Resistance bakugan, are now apart of a great band. He is the lead male singer and is the only one in his group that can change his voice.

**Ingram - **Ingram is a bird type monster with six wings and a hard-plated steel chest. Her sharp, clawed feet can shred her opponents. She can also fly high into the air and nosedive directly into her opponents to eliminate them. She is apart of Drago's band. She, along with Elfin, is one of the two female singers. If she isn't singing, she plays the guitar.

**Elfin - **She is a female Bakugan who is also able to change attributes. She also has a crush on Preyas. She is apart of Drago's band. She is the other female singer, along with Ingram. She also helps play other instruments, along with Percival and Wilda.

**Wilda - **Wilda is the guardian for Mira, the leader of the Resistance and has a deafening battle cry to scare away opponents. A massive creature made of rock and hardened clay, Wilda moves slowly during battle, but his incredible durability makes up for this. He also pounds the ground forcefully to rattle his opponents before finishing them with a karate chop. He is apart of Drago's band and helps out with the special effects.

**Percival - **A wicked monster who uses his cape for invisibility and shoots plasma bullets from his three mouths. He also creates a black tornado with purple sparks to thrash his challenger. Percival has two dragon-head wrist guards, and his body is covered in armor-plated steel. The horns sticking out from his head and shoulders are unbreakable. Percival has a special bond with Ace. He is apart of Drago's band and, when Ingram is singing, does the guitar. When she isn't, he helps Wilda and Elfin with other things.

**Nemus - **Nemus teams up with Baron to battle for freedom against the Vexos. Nemus is built like an Egyptian king; he's a towering figure with massive blade-like wings. He possesses wrist guards to deflect enemy fire and a cane that shoots a beam of light to destroy his opponents. He is apart of Drago's band and does the drums.

**Helios - **Spectra's Guardian Bakugan. Helios is an evil dragon that obeys every command from the heinous Spectra. Its mammoth wings allow it to move swiftly and avoid quick attacks. Helios has poisonous tipped thorns covering its body. From its mouth, it can shoot cannonball fire blasts with rapid speed.

**Elico - **Elico is Mylene's partner bakugan. He's pure strength and brute force, with defensive spikes sticking out of his shoulders and knees and six tentacles that attach to his back and can wrap around his battler's arms and legs to render the battler defenseless. Elico can breathe under water. He has a large, golden diamond that shoots a water blast to defeat his opponents. On Elico's forearms are six blades used for attacking enemies and protecting his arms. It can also change attribute.

**Hades - **Shadow's bakugan partner. Hades is a Mechanical Hydra-like Bakugan who lives to serve the Vexos. His primary weakness is that he needs to recharge after using strong attacks. Hades has three fire breathing heads and six wings making him one of the fastest flying Bakugans. His three tails each have a spiky tip, so Hades can attack his opponent from many different directions. His metal exoskeleton can sustain multiple blows from any brawler, but on top of that, he has three large metal thorns that further protect his heart from attack. He and Altair both learn to speak english and have feelings later on in the story.

**Brontes - **Volt's partner bakugan. Brontes is a strange, puppet-like Bakugan who can also use darkus abilities. This mammoth monster can fly by using the propeller sticking out of his head. His gigantic legs allow him to move quickly and avoid enemy attacks, and his long arms stretch out to wrap around opponents during battle.

**Altair - **Lync's partner bakugan. Altair is the first Mechanical Bakugan. The lenses in its red eyes glimmer brightly to see at night. Its fangs and horns are sharp as swords. The wide spread wings have turbines to hover and white steam shoots from his mouth. It possesses a fierce battle cry that deafens its opponents. She and Hades both learn to speak english and have feelings later on in the story.

**Premo Vulcan - **Gus' Guardian Bakugan. Premo Vulcan is a massive creature that is taller than most brawlers. Premo Vulcan's mighty punches shatter steel plated armor. His gigantic fists detach from its body and fire cannon-like balls.

Dinosaur King

**Chomp - **He enjoys nibbling on things (such as Max's nose) hence the name Chomp, and is the D-Team's strongest main dinosaur (he has been able to beat two or all three of the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs with one move card). He has a strong rivalry with Terry. In the author's story, Chomp, along with the other dinosaurs, were the very second group of singers. He, and the other dinosaurs, helped Drago and his band to learn, what he calls "the way of music". He and the others taught Drago and his friends how to sing, dance and play instruments. In his band, he plays the drums.

**Ace - **Ace was Rex's first dinosaur and was named because of it. Has a strong dislike of water for some reason but is able to overcome this fear in order to save Rex. Rex sometimes has a hard time controlling him in his small form (possibly because he's the only D-Team's main dinosaur who's a predator, while Chomp and Paris are herbivores). Ace has shown that he can combine his cyclone with water and create a water typhoon. In his band, he is the main male singer and the only one in his band that can change his voice.

**Paris - **Paris enjoys singing to music. Can use her crest to make sounds of various frequencies in combat. In Ace's band, she and Tank are the two main female singers and the two trumpeters. She has also saved Ash from his fear once. Ash and everyone else have sworn to never speak of what happened unless they had permission from Ash, Aubrie, or if they really had to.

**Terry - **Terry is the most powerful of the main three Alpha Gang dinosaurs, and although his isn't very smart proves a dangerous opponent, actually proving to be stronger than the D-Teams main dinosaurs. When in its small form, Terry enjoys nibbling on Dr. Z's beard. He is apart of Ace's band and plays the guitar. He also helps Ace sing sometimes.

**Spiny - **The second of the Alpha Gang's main dinosaurs, which they gained after he was defeated by Terry. When the Alpha Gang summons two dinosaurs for a battle, Spiny is always one of the two dinosaurs, the other commonly being Terry. He is the alpha gang's fastest and most agile dinosaur, being able to chase and catch other fast dinosaurs such as Megaraptor, Suchomimus, Fukuisaurus, and Ace, and he can even jump extremely long distances or up high without the use of a move card. He is apart of Ace's band and helps Tank with the special effects.

**Tank - **Originally docile, Dr. Z altered her mind to be aggressive and violent and she was defeated by Terry. Tank is the first Alpha Gang dinosaur to defeat a "wild" dinosaur that was not of the main Alpha trio (namely Utahraptor). A Terry-Tank team is rare and has only occurred once in each season. She is apart of Ace's band and helps do the special effects. She is also one of the two main female singers and helps Paris out with the trumpets.

**New characters that the author has added**

**Good Guys**

** Aubrie - **she knows a lot that she isn't telling.

**Harry - **the boy from the movies, as Aubrie always called him, he is now in the form of a black zoom with white stripes indicating the rims of his glasses and the scar on his forehead.

**Draco - **unlike the other zooms, he is a color of creamy-white all over him. He and Harry always fight, no matter what and about everything.

Prologue

Late one night, Ash was lying awake in the Pokemon center bed he was in, Pikachu sleeping soundly on top of his legs. Cilan and Iris were sleeping soundly in the beds across from his. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about the latest adventure he had been on.

_Harry, Draco, I wonder how they're doing. _He thought to himself, _I wonder how the others are doing as well._ _Meeting all of those new friends along with all of those old ones like Harry and Draco was such a big experience. I guess I'm starting to miss them already. Even though it shouldn't be, I'm laughing at it. I don't know why though. I guess it would probably be best if I get some sleep now, so I won't be too tired in the morning._ Then, Ash tilted his head a little bit on his pillow and went straight to sleep. But, suddenly, there was movement outside the Pokemon Center. A mysterious creature was in the bushes right outside the Pokemon Center front doors. Then, it snuck back around and looked through the window into the room where Ash and the others were sleeping.

_There they are. _the thing thought, _But where's that giant green creature?_ He slowly looked from side to side around the room, but couldn't find the pokemon he was looking for.

_Rrrrrrrrr...it looks like he isn't here. But I still have a chance to kill his friends right now. However, I'll wait. It would be better to agonize them if he were here watching this._ the mysterious creature thought to himself. Then, he slyly walked away from there and hid himself in the forest.

Chapter 1

In another world, other things were happening. In the Dinosaur King world, Rex and his friends were fighting their enemies called the Alpha Gang. In a different world, Dan and his friends were fighting their eneimes, the Vexos. During Rex's battle against the Alpha Gang member Ursala and her tyrannosaurus rex Terry with his carnotaurus, Ace, time suddenly stopped for a few minutes. While time was stopped, Rex, Ace, and Terry were the only ones that were still moving while everyone else was still.

"Guys, what's happening?" Rex asked Ace and Terry, even though he knew the answer.

"I don't know, Rex." Ace told him. A few years ago, back in a different world, all of the dinosaurs learned to talk and sing from the friends they had made then and there.

"I think Aubrie is trying to contact us, somehow." Terry said, looking around for any sign from her. Then, time started back up again and Terry was forced to fight Ace again. Rex and the other dinosaurs had promised to keep their ability to talk a secret from everyone else except the friends they were with when they learned to speak.

_What was that just now? Like Terry said, was Aubrie trying to contact us just a few moments ago? I don't know but I'm willing to find out. _Rex thought to himself. Then, he swiped his Ninja Attack move card down on his Dinoholder and defeated Terry. After Terry was defeated, he turned back into a card.

Ursala picked it up and yelled at Rex "Next time you're really going to get it, kid!" Then, she ran off in a cloud of dust.

Later, Rex managed to find his other friends and asked "Did you guys manage to defeat the Alpha Gang as well?"

"Of course we did! At least that old lady is gone." Zoe said with a huff. Then, they heard a huge "Achoooo!" from somewhere on the island they were on, which was the Alpha Gang's base Zeta Point. If you look at it from the air it looks like a T-Rex turned on its side. From where they were standing, they were at the tip of its tail.

"I bet that's the old lady again." Zoe continued. Then, they heard another "Achoooo!" from the same place it came from last time.

"Let's try to get off this island first, Zoe." Max told her. Back in the other world, like I said, Dan and his friends were facing their foes, the Vexos. He and his partner, Drago, were facing off against the top Pyrus brawler, Spectra, and his bakugan, Helios. But Helios was proving to be a very powerful opponent for Drago. Because of the powerful attacks, Drago was pushed all the way until he was backed up against a mountain.

"Dan, I need some support here!" Drago shouted as he dodged Helios's next attack. Then, there was another time stop. But, just like last time, Drago and the Resistance bakugan weren't effected.

"W-what the-?" Nemus asked as they all looked around.

"It looks like a stop in time." Ingram said as she noticed how no one except them were moving.

"I think someone's trying to contact us." Wilda said.

"Do you think it's-" Elfin tried to say. But before she could finish, time started up again. Like Rex and the dinosaurs, they had also promised to keep their adventures together a secret. So after time started again, Elfin made sure to keep quiet about what she was going to say afterwards. But what they didn't expect was for Helios to use that distraction to his advantage and knock Drago through the mountain and down on his back.

"Now we have him!" Helios told Spectra in his gruff, rocky voice. Then, all of a sudden, Helios became into his ball form and went back to Spectra while Drago was still in his big form. Then, all of their gauntlets shut themselves off.

"W-what's going on?" Dan asked the thin air in front of him.

"This is not good." Drago said, a trace of fear in his voice. Then, the ground started to shake and a snowstorm came out of nowhere. The snowstorm became blinding after the few moments it had appeared. The brawlers and their bakugan were separated from each other because of the strong, high winds.

"Dan! DAN!" Drago yelled over the howl of the storm. But there was no response. He kept yelling over and over, but no luck.

_I guess I'll have to find them myself. _Drago thought. The snow from the snowstorm was rising quickly as well, so he didn't have much time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He looked and looked, and managed to find all of them before the snow got too high. All of the humans and vestals had been knocked unconscious somehow though. He used his fiery breath to make a place in the snow for them so they wouldn't get cold lying in the snow. He also put up his gigantic wings to protect them from the debris-throwing wind. Lots of debris hit him, but most of it was too small for him to even notice. He just flicked his long, gold and red, trident-tipped tail in annoyance and concern.

"After they wake up, I think we need to tell them the truth." Drago told the other bakugan (which were the Resistance bakugan). All of the other bakugan had also been knocked out, just like the humans and vestals.

"Are you sure, Drago? Remember, Aubrie told us not to tell them unless it was an emergency." Elfin told him.

"Yes, yes, I know, Elfin. But we have no other choice now. And besides, we cannot hide our secret forever." Drago whispered to her and the other bakugan. He was afraid that everyone else were already awake, but were pretending to be asleep. Then, he closed his eyes, slowly leaned his head down next to Dan, and then gently nudged him.

_Please be alright, Dan. _Drago thought as he nudged him.

"You're extremely worried about him, aren't you Drago?" Ingarm asked.

"Yes, I am." he told her as he slowly and carefully lifted his head away from Dan and opened his eyes. Then, he actually started to cry.

"I wish they were here." Drago managed to say, "Harry, Draco, Ash, and Rex might know what to do right now, but I don't really know at all!"

"Its okay, Drago, its okay..." Ingram told him as she tried to pat him on the back (which she really couldn't do in her ball form and Drago was in his big form).

"Thank you, Ingram." Drago said as he turned his head and looked at her. Then, he lifted his head up high, did a big breath, then lowered his head back down.

"I think we need to find them." Drago told them after he had lowered his head back down. He slowly lowered himself down a little more and gently blew out a bit of fire at the dying embers in the fire. He had built it with the flying trees he had caught earlier. They instantly lit up with a hungry ferocity, then died down a little.

Then, he slowly lifted himself back up and said, "We'll leave as soon as we tell the others everything after they wake up. But first, we need more firewood." At the same time in the Pokemon World, Ash was happily eating breakfast in the Pokemon Center with Iris and Cilan when Nurse Joy came over and told him he had just gotten a phone call from Professor Oak in his laboratory in Pallet Town. Ash got up, went over, and picked up the phone and started talking to Professor Oak.

"Hi, Professor. It's great to see you again, but why are you calling me? Usually I'm the one calling you." Ash asked him.

"Because, Ash, your Sceptile has been worrying me lately. Ever since last night, Sceptile has been running all over the place, putting his head in Sandslash burrows, looking high up into your Noctowl's hole and favorite perches, swiming and diving deep into the ponds and lakes, and sometimes wandering off. I've asked Tracey to keep an eye on him, but he seems to slip away every time we try to follow him." he told Ash.

_Sceptile isn't crazy, I know that. But why is he acting like this? He would never do this, unless... _he pondered.

"Professor," Ash said, "Would you trade my Unfezant for Sceptile, please? I think I know what's wrong with Sceptile, but I need to be sure."

"I will send him over as soon as I can, don't worry. But you might have to wait a while."

"Right. Goodbye, Professor." Then, Ash hung up the phone and went back to his breakfast with concerning thoughts on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the Dinosaur King World, Rex had arranged a secret meeting with all of the dinosaurs in the woods just outside of the city where they were. Max and Zoe had noticed Rex leaving and had secretly followed him. They had hidden themselves behind a tree and were now listening to the meeting.

"That time stop was no accident, guys. I think Aubrie was trying to call us." Rex told them, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"I agree, Rex. We need to head to the cave and get to Aubrie." someone told Rex in a gruff voice. Max and Zoe couldn't see who made the voice, but they could see the dinosaurs.

"I wonder who's making that voice." Zoe whispered. Max covered her mouth, but it was too late. Tank turned her head towards the sound and was starting to head over there when Rex noticed she was.

"What's wrong, Tank? Is someone over there?" Rex asked. Tank shook her head yes and slowly crept over there. Max and Zoe were looking the other way when she snunk up behind them.

_It's those kids! What are they doing here?!_ she thought as she blinked in surprise. Then, she fastly, but gently, grabbed them by the back of their shirts with her flat teeth and brought them over to the small circle they had made.

"What are you two doing here?! You shouldn't have followed me! You should NOT have followed me!" Rex almost yelled, outraged as he turned away. Max thought he saw Rex flicker for a second and look like something that was just completely impossible for him to imagine. He looked like he had clawed feet and hands, giant wings, and silver-colored spikes all along his back and arms, but the rest of him still looked the same. And his wings were glowing with a bright white light. Then, he flickered back to normal.

_Was that-? No, it can't be._ Max thought to himself. Then, Rex turned back to them, calmed down, and did a big breath.

"Why did you two follow me?" Rex asked them, traces in his voice showing that he was straining to keep his anger under control.

"We wanted to know where you went, since you didn't tell Dr. Taylor." Zoe told him hotly.

"I'm sorry." Rex told both of them, a trace of sadness in his voice, tears forming in his eyes. "I wanted to tell only the two of you, but I was too much afraid. And you might as well know, too." Then, Rex flickered again, and looked the same way Max had seen him when he flickered earlier, but he didn't flicker back. His wings stopped glowing and showed that they were a green-brown color as well. Both Max and Zoe were so surprised that they fell backwards onto one another. "As you might have heard, there was a time stop earlier. A time stop is where everything and everyone stops moving. Only the people and animals who have encountered Aubrie were able to move during it. The dinosaurs and I were the only ones able to move during it, and we're worried. Aubrie told us that she would only use it in an emergency. Now we're thinking of going out to find her."

"Then let us come with you!" Max said. "If a friend of yours is in trouble, I want to help!"

"So do I!" Zoe roared. The look of determination in their eyes was so strong that Rex just couldn't say 'no' to them.

"Ugh, I know this won't end well, but, ok." Rex sighed.

"Yes!" they both cheered.

"Let's go, then!" Zoe happily said.

"Hang onto one of the dinosaurs, then." Rex said as his wings started to glow lime green. They grabbed onto Spiny's leg, then the next thing they knew was that they were falling through the air. Then, they landed very hard and got knocked out. When they finally came to, they were surrounded on all sides by a web of trees and bandanas were wrapped tightly over their mouths. The trees were so delicately woven together that they knew the trees hadn't fallen on them. Someone or something had captured them! Max and Zoe looked at their surroundings and noticed that Rex wasn't caged up with them.

_Where's Rex?_ Max wondered. If all of them had been captured, where was he? Then, from the corner of his eye, he could see some movement. He turned his head and saw Rex with his hands and feet tied up with a bandana tied to the base of his tail. He was struggling to break free, when a long tail came out of nowhere and slapped Rex's arm. Rex let out a sharp yelp of pain.

"Stop struggling, you aren't going anywhere." a voice growled. Max looked towards where the voice came from and saw a giant, black wolf as tall as Rex with its front and back paws tied up and its tail with a bandana tied around the base. With a closer look, Max noticed that its front paws were actually hands!

"Why should I listen to you?! You just hurt me and almost killed me the first time we met!" Rex yelled at him.

"I know how to get you and your silly friends out of here before they come back." he told Rex.

Rex was silent for a few moments, then sighed and said: "Ok, but what's your plan then?"

"I break my ropes, break your ropes, then the both of us set your friends free."

"How will you break your ropes?"

"Teeth, remember?" Then, he started to gnaw at the ropes holding his hands. After a minute or so, he broke his ropes. Then he broke the bandana holding his tail. As he tried to break the bonds holding his feet, he used his tail to saw off the ropes holding Rex's hands. After both of them had broken free, they easily knocked down the trees holding the dinosaurs, Max, and Zoe. Rex used his claws to cut through the bandanas and all the ropes holding them.

"Thanks," Max told Rex. Then, he turned to the mysterious creature and asked: "But, who are you?"

"None of your business, kid. Now, this way." he told him as he tilted his head in the direction he was starting to walk. A few minutes earlier in the Pokemon World, Ash had safely gotten his Sceptile and was now hiding in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I need to find out from Sceptile if what I think happened is true._ Ash thought with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Then, he threw his pokeball up into the air and shouted: "Come on out, Sceptile!" A white wave of light came out of the pokeball when it opened and formed the shape of Sceptile. There was another flash, and Sceptile had appeared in front of Ash. From the somber look in its eyes, Ash could tell something was worrying his Sceptile for sure. While Ash was on his adventures, he had learned to understand what his pokemon say, except for his Pikachu.

"Has something happened, Sceptile? Professor Oak was worried about you." Ash whispered. He was afraid that others were in the forest and would overhear them talking if they talked too loud.

"Yes, I can understand that because something happened during the night that has worried me." Sceptile answered, barely audible.

"What happened?"

"A time stop happened. I was searching all over the Professor's land to make sure nothing bad was after me or you and Pikachu. Aubrie needs us." Suddenly, Sceptile lifted his head up quick and looked around.

Then, he lowered his head and whispered to Ash: "Someone's here!" Ash then turned around and looked around.

He heard leaves rustling, so he pushed Sceptile and himself into a bush and whispered: "Get down!" They both slowly and carefully moved the leaves on their bush out of the way enough for them to see who was coming. They both relaxed when they saw it was only Ash's friends: Iris and Gary. But Ash grew a bit concerned.

_What's Gary doing here? He should still be in Sinnoh!_ he thought to himself. But he shrugged it off and climbed out of the bush with Sceptile and Pikachu.

"There you are! We were wondering where you went! And why were you hiding?!" Iris roared with Axew roaring at Ash as well.

"We didn't know it was you, so we hid!" Ash roared back. He and Iris didn't get along well sometimes.

Then, he turned to Gary and asked: "What are you doing here, Gary?"

"I went back home a few days ago and had found out that you had come to the Unova region, so I came here following you. Besides, I'm not the only one who came here after you, Ash." Gary answered.

"Who else came then?"

"Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, and Trip."

_Why did they come? Unless..._ Then, Ash's thoughts were interupted with Iris saying: "Let's go back to the Pokemon Center, now that we've found Ash." Axew quickly and quietly hid back in Iris's big, violet hair.

"Right." Gary answered as he turned back and started walking the way they had come. Ash shot a glance at Sceptile and they both went after them with Pikachu clinging onto Ash's shoulder. After they had gotten out of the forest, Sceptile, Ash, and Pikachu felt exposed and could easily get trapped. Then, the ground fell from underneath them. Ash felt pain racing through him a few moments after he had landed. Then, giant hands came down and grabbed Pikachu and Sceptile.

"Pika Pika!"

"Ash! Ash!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" went the familiar laughter Ash knew all too well. Then, all of their pokeballs were sucked up into a vaccum.

"To protect the world from devastation," went that all too familiar chant, "To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love, To extend our reach to the stars above." Ash managed to look up in time to see a giant Meowth balloon with two giant arms sticking out of the bottom of the basket that were holding the struggling Pikachu and Sceptile. There were two people in the basket, along with a Meowth. The Meowth had a giant vaccum on its back that was holding the pokeballs.

"It's Jessie," shouted the magenta-haired woman.

"And James!" shouted the blue-haired man.

"Team Rocket's roaming the regions at the speed of light. Surrender now, or prepare for one well traveled fight!" They both said with smirks on their faces.

"Meowth, that's right!" said the Meowth. Unlike other Pokemon, that Meowth has the ability to talk.

"Oh, not them again!" Ash yelled, outraged.

"We got your pokemon! We got your pokemon!" Team Rocket teased.

"This plan actually worked for once, Meowth!" Jessie told him.

"It should, since we're using rubber on the arm that's holding Pikachu and steel on the one that's holding Sceptile! Aaah, ha ha ha haaa!" Meowth gloated. One thing all of them had forgotten about, was that Axew was still in Iris's hair. Axew snunk out of Iris's hair and quietly alerted her. Iris knew what Axew was trying to tell her and told him to use Dragon Rage. A blue ball formed in Axew, and when he opened his mouth, it shot out as a beam of blue light, struck down Team Rocket's balloon, and freed Pikachu and Sceptile. Both of them landed safely on the ground, while Team Rocket didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oooh! Now you twerps are really going to get it!" Jessie roared. Ash managed to climb to the top of the pit trap with Gary and Iris's help. He noticed that when the blast happened, Meowth dropped the vaccum and it hadn't landed far from him. He grabbed the vaccum and took out the pokeballs. He threw Iris and Gary's pokeballs down to them, and then got his focus back to what else was happening. Jessie had brought out her Frillish, while James had brought out his Amoongus.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Sceptile, Solarbeam!" Ash commanded. Pikachu let loose a bolt of electricity at Frillish and Sceptile opened its mouth and fired a white beam of pure solar power at Amoongus.

There was a big explosion that caused Team Rocket to go flying off into the sky yelling: "We're blasting off agaaaain!"

"They won't be coming back soon." Gary said as his Electivire helped him and Iris get out of the pit. Afterwards, Gary put it back in its pokeball. Ash was sitting down the whole time that happened, so he was trying to get up. His left leg was hurting so much that he fell down back onto the ground.

"Ash! Are you ok?!" Iris asked as she jumped down beside him. Gary sat down and touched his leg, trying to help sooth him. Unluckly, he touched Ash's left leg. Ash let out a yelp of pain and tried to hold his leg.

"Your leg's broken." Gary told him. Sceptile wanted to help, so he gently picked up Ash in his arms. He tried to tell them that he wanted to help get Ash to the Pokemon Center, but all they heard was: "Scep! Sceptile!"

Gary turned to Iris and said: "I think Sceptile wants to help us get Ash to the Pokemon Center."

"Right." Iris said. Then, she turned the other way and told Sceptile to follow her. They all ran as fast as they could to the Pokemon Center. Ash needed help, and fast. He had already lost consciousness by the time they were just ten yards away.

_Hang on, Ash. Just please, hang on! _Gary thought desperately. As soon as they got there, Nurse Joy set to work on Ash.

"I hope Ash will be ok." Iris said, traces of worry in her voice. Both of them were waiting outside the emergencey room to see if Ash would be fine.

"Don't worry, he will be. He's a really strong kid and doesn't give up easily." Gary comforted her, patting her on the back. Then, Cilan, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Paul, and Trip came running up, out of breath.

"Did you two find Ash?" Trip asked. Trip always says that he doesn't care, but Gary could tell he cared by the traces of worriedness in his voice.

"Yes, but..." Gary said as he told them the entire story. Afterwards, all of them were very worried. Beside the bench where Gary and Iris were sitting, Sceptile was pacing back and forth, getting more and more worried. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

_Why did Team Rocket have to do a pit trap?! Why do they always do that?! Why, why, WHY?!_ Sceptile thought, _Calm yourself, Sceptile. You can't change anything, you know that. Ash always told you that you had a flaring temper, and now it had to spark up, didn't it? Besides, we can't stay here much more. Aubrie needs us. But, Ash is too hurt to go traveling. And you can't give up on him. Oh, Ash! _Then, Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room and calmly told them that Ash had a broken leg and was sleeping right now. They followed Nurse Joy into one of the back rooms, where she opened the door and saw Ash sleeping soundly with his leg proped up and heavaly bandaged. Leaning against his bed were two wooden cruches for him to use when he woke up. Pikachu carefully jumped up onto the bed, crawled under the bed sheets, and started sleeping. Sceptile curled into a ball on the floor right beside the bed and did the same. Paul slowly closed the door and they all walked quietly away. All of them had decited to stay the night at the Pokemon Center and keep an eye on Ash. Paul, Trip, Brock, and Cilan shared a room, while Iris, May, Max, and Dawn shared a room. Gary had a room all to himself and was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door. He expected to see Ash asking for a room to share, but it was Sceptile who had knocked. Gary was a bit surprised, but he was even more surprised at what happened next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I need to speak with you for a moment." Sceptile whispered to him. Gary was taken by surprise at this. Team Rocket's Meowth was the only pokemon he knew that could talk, but Ash's Sceptile? It was pretty impossible, but Gary put the thought away and let Sceptile in, closing the door behind him.

"Sceptile, how are you able to talk? I thought Team Rocket's Meowth was the only pokemon that could talk." Gary asked. Sceptile did a small sigh before answering.

"It's a _long_ story, Gary. And the reason I came in here is to tell you about something, since you, Misty, and Brock are Ash's longest known human friends and traveling partners."

"Does it have something to do with Ash?"

"Unfortunately, yes. An evil pokemon known as the Evil Zoom has come back after Ash. Me, Pikachu, and Ash all met him once before, back when Ash had disappeared for a few days in the Kanto Region during his Battle Frontier days."

"I remember that. Gramps told me about it. Ash disappeared mysteriously, along with Pikachu and you, back when you were a Grovyle."

"Correct. We went to this place known as Hogwarts and met several new friends. Their names were Aubrie, Rex, Ace, Terry, Tank, Paris, Chomp, Spiny, Harry, Draco, and many others. While we visited there, the Evil Zoom attacked. He was very powerful and nearly killed Rex. Now, I'm afraid, he's back and wants to take Ash out of the picture. And with all of you here, it makes it even easier for him to hurt someone."

"Why does he want to kill Ash?"

"I think it might be because of Rex."

"Rex? How?"

"Because, when we met them, Rex and Ash became great friends. I think the Evil Zoom wants to kill Ash so he can make Rex depressed and easier to kill."

"Well, how do we stop him?"

"That I don't know. But I do know that we need to get to Aubrie as fast as we can. She can help Ash heal and protect us from the Evil Zoom at the same time. But I don't want you to tell anyone about this little talk we had, alright?" Sceptile finished, turning to the door and glancing back at Gary.

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you, Gary, and good night." he told Gary, turning the doornob and going back to Ash's room. Gary smilied a small smile and closed the door, going back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, Ash was awake and petting Pikachu while he was talking to Sceptile.

"So, you told Gary last night about The Evil Zoom?" Ash asked the wood gecko pokemon, who nodded.

"The reason was because I felt I could trust him. Even though he was once your rival, I felt like he could be the leader for the group until you healed." Sceptile answered. Ash slightly smiled as he said that.

"Well, Gary is a great friend and might be an even better leader than me. It was a good thing you told him, Sceptile. But, I just hope he doesn't go telling everyone about it just yet."

* * *

With his friends:

"(yawn) Good morning guys. How did you sleep?" Dawn asked as she came to the breakfast table.

"Fine, Dawn, thanks for asking. How was your night?" Gary answered then asked the bluenette.

"Great! Me and the girls got to do lots of things last night, but I won't tell any of you about it." she answered. Gary just raised an eyebrow.

"I bet it was a great night for the girls alright. Anyway, how do some of you know Ash?" he then asked the others. May tapped her chin in thought before answering.

"Well, I went to Littleroot Town to get my first pokemon so that I could travel the region. But I met up with Ash while he was trying to find Pikachu. You see, because of a machine Team Rocket used on Pikachu before Ash left for the Hoenn region, the electricity Pikachu had was building up and couldn't be released. So, Prof. Birch and his assistant tried to get the electricity out. But, Pikachu got a fever because of the build up and thought everyone it saw, including Ash, was its enemy. And, Ash being Ash, wouldn't let his Pikachu run wild, so he went after it. I didn't know what happened after that until I helped Prof. Birch pull Ash up from a cliff. After we did that, Team Rocket appeared and used a machine to try and steal Pikachu. The machine was made to absorb electricity, so when Pikachu tried to shock it, it didn't do anything. But, what the machine wasn't made for was a Pikachu with lots of electricity built up in it. Soon, Pikachu overloaded the machine and blasted Team Rocket off again. Afterwords, Pikachu was back to normal and Ash was going to go traveling. But, I offered to go with Ash because he owed me a bike and because I knew he would help me travel." May told them. Most of them were impressed. Then, Dawn spoke up.

"That sounds a bit like what happened with me when I met Ash. When I met Ash, I had just gotten Piplup from Prof. Rowan and was starting my journey. He was asking if I had seen his Pikachu. It was because, when Team Rocket's newest machine blew up, Pikachu was also blown away from Ash. After I told him that I hadn't seen a Pikachu, he ran off looking for it. After a while, I saw a Pikachu and, thinking it was wild, tried to capture it. Unfortunately, the only things I got out of that were a fried bike and a burned-to-a-crisp Piplup. Later, I learned that the same Pikachu I fought with was Ash's, so I helped him get back with Ash. Not long after we ran into Team Rocket and they tried to catch Pikachu again. After Team Rocket caught him and was ready to get away, Ash came, along with Brock, and tried to get his Pikachu back. While he did that, Team Rocket accidentally broke their own robot and it blew up, sending them flying. Me and Brock were afraid that Ash and Pikachu might had gotten badly hurt, but they both turned out fine underneath the rubble. We all then went back to Prof. Rowan's lab to heal Ash's pokemon, where he got a change of clothes and we fought Paul for the first time. It ended in a tie, but I got to become Ash's newest traveling partner afterwords." Dawn told them. Most of them were pretty impressed.

"Wow. I never knew Ash met you guys in that kind of way. When I met him, he threw a pokeball at me, thinking I was an Axew. Afterwords, we started to travel together. But I never knew he did those things while meeting you guys." Iris said, shaking her head.

"I agree with Iris. I met Ash when he challenged me to a gym battle, along with my brothers. He won, of course. But, because of his battling, which impressed me, I wanted to travel with him. But I didn't want to leave the gym, either. My brothers convinced me to go, however, and I've been traveling with him ever since. It wasn't a meeting like the one both of you described, but it was a great meeting. If I hadn't met Ash, I don't know where I would be right now." Cilan said.

"Neither would I. I used to be a gym leader as well, Cilan, before Ash came along. He lost the first time, but beat me the second time. He amazed me, because of his battling and because he used the sprinkler system in the gym to weaken my Onix. He didn't defeat my Onix, though. He knew it wasn't right to finish off a downed opponent, so he stopped the battle. But, because of his judgement, I gave him the badge anyway. I also found out that the man who trained him and his Pikachu the night before was my father. After he agreed to do all of the things I had to do while he was gone, I started to travel with Ash. I traveled with him until he finished his Sinnoh region journey. And I guess you could say that I'm Ash's oldest traveling partner besides his pokemon." Brock told them.

"Looks like Ash made an impact on all of us. After he beat me in the Silver Conference in Johto, I decided to become a Pokemon Researcher like my grandpa. If it wasn't for him and his rivalry with me, I don't think I would have trained as hard as I did or changed my path. He really is something, even though he's only fifteen." Gary spoke up.

"Making friends and impacting their lives isn't the only thing he's done over the years." Misty said.

"What else has he done, then?" Trip asked, speaking up for the first time since yesterday.

"He's helped legendary pokemon and even saved the world a few times." Misty answered. That just got a shocked look from Gray, Trip, and even Paul.

"How could Ash have saved the world or even helped legendary pokemon? He doesn't seem like he ever did those things." Paul said, getting in the conversation.

"Well, why don't we go ask him? He's probably awake right now, along with his pokemon." Max said.

"Last one there's got to pay for out next meal, then!" May said, already bolting for the hallway. Everyone soon followed, until they all got in a pile up from running into a stopped May.

"Oww... Why did you stop, May?" Dawn asked, getting up.

"Well, I didn't want to run into _him_." May said, pointing to a grass-haired boy who was also rubbing his head.

"If I had known people were following you, June, I wouldn't have stopped you." the boy said, getting up.

"It's MAY! M-A-Y, Drew!" May yelled, her face red with anger. Then she calmed down and said to everyone: "Guys, this is Drew, my rival."

"Why were you running in the first place, April?" Drew asked, starting to smirk. May didn't blow up at him, though, and explained to him what had happened since yesterday. Afterwords, he wasn't smirking anymore. He had more of a sad expression on, though most couldn't see it.

"I see. Here, how about I come with you?" he offered. They agreed and started back down the hallway, only to stop because of a huge 'BOOM' and the Center starting to shake.


End file.
